glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (Doki Doki)
"A New Adventure" is the first episode of season 1 of ''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' and the 41st episode overall. Synopsis "Middle school student Maya gets the shock of her life on a field trip when she encounters a sparkly young superhero battling an evil crab monster."https://www.netflix.com/title/80175619 Major Events * Maya, Rachel, Clara, Mackenzie, Kippie, Rory, Lance, Davi, Ira, and Marmo make their first appearances. * Maya transforms into Glitter Heart for the first time. * Glitter Heart uses Let Your Heart Light Shine for the first time. Summary In the ruined land of Splendorius, Glitter Spade is fighting through a mob of Distains. After she gets through them, she leaps up onto the roof of the royal castle to find that the entire land has been destroyed. This causes her to cry over the loss of her homeland. Meanwhile, the class of Sea Shell Bay Middle School is on a field trip to the Clover Tower. The bus has just arrived, and already several students are having problems. A boy named Nicholas is getting into a fight with students from another school, a girl named Patty is carsick, and a boy named Melvin has lost his wallet. Fortunately, student council president Maya Aida promptly comes to their rescue. She finds Melvin's wallet, tells Patty to sit in the shade, scolds Nicholas for fighting with others, and befriends the people Nicholas was fighting with. Impressed by the speed of Maya's running to go help everyone, several sports team members ask Maya to join them. Maya is about to agree, but her friend Rachel pulls her away, saying that she has too many responsibilities as is. Inside of the Clover Tower, Rachel scolds Maya for spreading herself too thin. She tells her that a student council president should delegate authority to others rather than doing everything herself. However, while Rachel is talking, Maya runs away to help a little girl named Katie who has gotten separated from her mother. Maya comforts her by telling her to draw a heart on her palm and make a wish. Maya also says her favorite phrase, "doki doki", but before she can explain what it means, Katie's mother finds her and thanks Maya. Rachel reunites with Maya and asks if Maya said, "doki doki" again. Maya says that the phrase always makes her happy, and Rachel doesn't understand. Then, Maya notices that her favorite singer, Mackenzie Mack, is in the clover tower. Rachel doesn't know who Mackenzie is, so Maya tells her and exclaims that she's never seen a celebrity in person before. She and her manager are trying to squeeze through a crowd of fans. As this happens, Mackenzie's hairpin falls off. Maya retrieves the hairpin and gives it to Mackenzie right before she and her manager descend in the elevator. Somewhere in the Clover Tower, a dark heart beats. Atop the tower, three pixies notice: a rabbit pixie named Kippie, a dog pixie named Rory, and a bear pixie named Lance. They realize that the Mercenares are coming to Earth, and that they need to find the Glitter Force. Meanwhile, Maya is walking around by herself. She passes by a vendor who invites her to look at the accessories he's selling. A charm catches her eye due to it looking identical to the charm on Mackenzie's hairpin. This charm causes Maya to have a vision in which she and the charm are in space. The vendor says that the charm is called the Glitter Charm and gives it to her for free. Maya is reluctant to take the Glitter Charm without paying for it, but the vendor puts it on the bow of her school uniform anyway. Rachel then finds Maya and scolds her for running off again. They try to go up to the observation deck at the top of the tower, but because Maya spent so much time wandering around, the line has become incredibly long. A pink car pulls up in front of the tower. A rich girl named Clara exits and is greeted by a troop of servants. The head of the servants says that since Clara is the owner of the tower, she can skip the long line and go right up to the observation deck. Clara refuses the offer and says that her friend Maya would want her to wait like everyone else. Inside the tower, Maya and Rachel are almost at the front of the line. A man who is also in the line is irritated by how long it is, and he considers cutting in line. This selfish desire darkens part of his heart. The man then decides to wait like everyone else, and the darkness in his heart recedes. However, a mysterious boy named Ira appears behind him and tells him to cut in line like he wants to. With a snap of his fingers, Ira turn the man's heart entirely black, causing it to exit his body and turn into a Distain in the form of a crab. Kippie, Rory, and Lance notice and fly down, panickedly realizing that they're too late to do anything. The Distain's main goal is to get to the top of the tower, regardless of how many people it hurts along the way. As people panic, Clara asks her butler, Sebastian, if she can keep the giant crab as a pet. Sebastian politely suggests that they leave. The Distain scares everyone away and then runs up the elevator shaft. To protect everyone from the Distain, Maya runs up the stairs to chase after it. She gets to the top of the tower just in time to save Katie from being run over by the Distain. Maya lectures the giant crab for being selfish, which shocks Kippie, Rory, and Sebastian. Kippie decides that Maya would make a good Glitter Force Warrior, so she reveals herself to her. Kippie is shocked that Maya doesn't even bat an eye at the presence of a talking, flying rabbit. Kippie then turns into a phone-like device called a Glitter Pad and tells Maya to use her to transform. However, Kippie tells Maya to transform by saying, "Glitter time!", and this phrase doesn't work. The Distain attacks once again. It's about to hit Maya, but Glitter Spade comes in and saves her. After kicking the monster, she and her cat-like fairy partner, Davi, use an attack called Sparkle Flash to defeat it. The man's heart, now purified, returns to its owner. After this, Maya tries to introduce herself to Glitter Spade, but Spade brushes her off. Then, Marmo, a woman who looks similar to Ira, appears with her own Distain. The Distain tries to grab Maya, but after Spade gets Maya out of its way, she gets grabbed herself. On the roof of the tower, the Distain tries to crush Spade to death. Maya tugs on its leg to try to get it to stop, but to no avail. Maya begs Kippie for help, and they try transforming again. This time, Kippie gives Maya the right phrase: "Glitter Force Makeover!" The phrase works, and Maya transforms into a new Glitter Force Warrior: Glitter Heart. From the bottom of the tower, Johnny notices, and he happily says that he knew Maya was the one. Ira and Marmo charge Glitter Heart, and the three start fighting. While fighting, Heart jumps higher than she intended. She lands on the roof's railing and desperately tries to balance herself. Ira and Marmo take the opportunity to attack, but when Heart jumps again, the two collide. Then, Marmo orders the Distain to hold Spade over the side of the building. She threatens to make the Distain drop Spade if Heart tries anything. Fortunately, Spade wakes up and frees herself from the Distain's grasp. Spade throws the Distain over the railing, but as it falls, it grabs her, sending her plummeting along with it. Heart jumps off after her. She grabs Spade and a dangling rope, stopping Heart and Spade's fall. However, the Distain falls off and hits the ground. Spade asks why Heart saved her, and Heart says that it was because Spade saved her earlier. Then, the rope snaps. The girls fall but land safely. On the ground, the Distain is still alive and kicking, and Heart gets the feeling that the Distain isn't being evil because it wants to, but because it's being forced to. Her desire to save the Distain causes a new Glitter Charm to come out. Using the Glitter Charm and Kippie (as a Glitter Pad), Heart performs her own attack, Let Your Heart Light Shine, and purifies the Distain. Ira and Marmo teleport away, and a rainbow-colored aura appears and reverses the property damage caused by the fight. Heart retries introducing herself to Spade, but Spade refuses to become her friend and says that Heart wouldn't be able to handle herself in a real battle. As Spade walks away, Heart begs her to answer her questions, but Spade doesn't reply. As Glitter Spade walks down the stairwell, Davi asks why she was so rude to Heart when she could have made a good ally. Spade tells Davi to be quiet and says that she doesn't need a partner. Characters Glitter Force * Maya Aida / Glitter Heart * Mackenzie Mack / Glitter Spade Pixies * Kippie * Rory * Lance * Davi Villains * Ira * Marmo * Distain Minor Characters * Rachel * Clara Yotsuba * Johnny * Sebastian * Nicholas * Patty * Melvin * Katie Trivia * This episode contains footage from episodes 1 and 2 of the original Doki Doki Pretty Cure! Episode 1 shows the events from Cure Sword (Glitter Spade)'s first appearance to Mana (Maya) transforming into Cure Heart (Glitter Heart). Episode 2 contains the events from Cure Heart's first fight to Cure Sword talking to Dabyi (Davi) in the stairwell. Episode 2 of Glitter Force Doki Doki also uses footage from the Japanese episode 2. **Episode 1's Japanese title is "The Earth is in Big Trouble! The Last Remaining Pretty Cure!" (地球が大ピンチ！残された最後のプリキュア！！ Chikyū ga Dai Pinchi! Nokosare ta Saigo no Purikyua!!).https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/DDPC01 **Episode 2's Japanese title is "Yipes! Cure Heart's Secret Identity Has Been Blown!" (ガーン！キュアハートのしょうたいがバレちゃった!! Gān! Kyua Hāto no Shōtai ga Barechatta!!).https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/DDPC02 ** The Japanese version reveals that the Jikochuu (Distain) that Marmo created was from the heart of Sea Shell Bay Middle School's principal. ** Other scenes that are cut from Glitter Force Doki Doki include a teacher telling the principal that he can sleep during the field trip because Mana will take care of everything, a drink commercial featuring Makoto (Mackenzie), Makoto's manager worrying about her while the two are in the elevator, Nikaidou (Nicholas) being tempted to cut in the line to the observation deck but dissuaded from doing so by Mana, and various clips throughout the scenes that are kept in. *The names of the classmates Maya helps are different in the original Japanese version: **Nicholas is originally surnamed Nikaidou. **Patty is originally surnamed Yashima. **Melvin is originally surnamed Mimura. * Despite them appearing, this episode doesn't reveal the names of Glitter Spade, Rory, Lance, and Johnny. * It is revealed in this episode that Clara is the owner of Clover Tower. Gallery References Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki Category:Episodes (Doki Doki) Category:Season 1 (Doki Doki) Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki (series)